Wish Granted
by faithfullyquiet
Summary: Kind of a sequel between Loki and the Reader from "Wish Come True" don't need to read to follow. After one hot night you want to wait for Loki to come back so you can reenact some of your fantasies. However, as time passes by you accept to go on a date with a coworker. When you come back you find out how much Loki doesn't like sharing.


**As requested here is a sequel to "Wish come True." Don't really have to read the other one, both are filled with smut so it doesn't really matter but it might help with a few references. Anyways read on and ENJOY!**

_**Wish Granted**_

"No, no, no, no," An annoying girl with a high pitched nasal voice rapidly told you. "I ordered the fifth edition, this is the fourth!" She slams the books down on the counter and you resist bringing her head down with it, hoping to make a satisfying thud as well.

School had begun and the idiots came swarming in for their materials. You honestly couldn't understand what was so hard about going online and finding what book you needed for your class, printing out the sheet then going to the bookstore. It wasn't rocket science. But every year you get these dumbasses coming to complain to you about how everything was your fault when you only stupidly decided to come in to work today.

"Is this your receipt?" You sigh plucking the crumpled sheet of paper off the counter and give a bored look to the fuming girl.

"No it's my birth certificate!" She screeched at you and the three closest people by her flinched. "Of course it's my receipt!"

You look at the piece of paper and first noticed at the very bottom in the big bolded letters that was supposed to be how much the book costed and found that it was only $15. That should have been her first clue right there, no college textbook, especially one for math, was ever $15. Trailing your eyes back up the paper you did find the words that plainly said _Fourth Edition_ and wondered if the police wouldn't charge you for murder if you explained why you did it.

These kids, well you called them kids even though they were two or three years younger than you, were complete morons and they were all in college. It was a wonder who schools let in nowadays. How can the nation expect to do better when half the time they are arguing about books that they supposedly didn't buy?

"Look it says right here fourth edition," You point the words out to the girl and she looks dumbfounded, as if the words magically changed on her. "I can't help you. Next!"

"You can't do this to me," Her bottom lip started to quiver and if this wasn't your third year working here you would have fallen for the kicked dog that was already down. It was an act you've seen many times. "I need the book."

"Then I suggest you buy it," You turn around and grab the book she needs and lets it fall on the counter. "That'll be $85.43."

"That's outrageous."

"That's life." You comment dryly. "Either buy it or get out of line."

She grudgingly hands you daddy's platinum credit card that you swipe through and quickly place her books in a plastic bag and hand it to her, not even bothering to be nice anymore. The day had been long and hot and it was barely even half over.

"Hey," A male voice pipes up and over the crowd you see Michael. He started working here a few weeks ago and seemed to be a really sweet guy with the added benefit of being one of the hottest guys you had ever seen in your life.

After your night with Loki and him claiming that you were his and only his, you still got wet thinking about the way he said it, you thought he would come back a few days later. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Days turned into weeks, and weeks were now turning into the second month. You were beginning to think it was some delusional fantasy you had when you were sleeping, the marks that you woke up with just meant you had a very very restless night.

But that still didn't stop the swimming fantasies and lingering want and hunger for the man. You had turned to putting your battery operated boyfriend in the freezer about ten minutes before you delved into one of your delicious fantasies involving him just so it seemed more real. It got to the point where even Wendy bought you a very expensive looking vibrator just so you could release some tension at home and not want to bite off anyone's head.

But back to Michael.

He was a very nice guy, which were always brownie points but your brain tended to go towards the more carnal aspects of checking out the opposite sex. He was taller than you, which meant that was good if he ever wanted to pick you up and take you against the wall and not have your feet touching the ground. He was strong, another good aspect for lifting you up and fucking you whenever he pleased. The thought of being dominated after your night with Loki had practically consumed your thoughts now. And, well, he had really big shoes, size 14, and if studies proved anything, that meant that he was packing some serious heat.

You slip out from behind the counter and someone else quickly takes your place as you walk over to the other man and couldn't help but start comparing him to the good.

He had blonde hair, not raven, and it was very short so you couldn't tangle your fingers in it and drag him closer to you. He was warm, almost unbearably so and the current heat made you long more for the cooler body. And his eyes were a shallow hazel that didn't seem to have much depth or emotion.

"You need something?" You ask knowing that if you didn't go back to your register soon the new recruit was going to break.

"Yeah, I was sort of um," He didn't look you in the eye and sounded insecure, which was adorable in its own sort of way. "Wanted to go out tonight."

You froze and didn't really know why. You knew this was coming, why else would he follow you around like a lost guy unless he did want to go out. You opened your mouth to give him an answer when a silky voice entered your head.

"_You're mine. No other man will be allowed to touch you, to taste you, to fuck you. If you allow someone else to do that they will be killed and you will be punished. Understood?"_

Part of you really did want to keep your promise to Loki, I mean it would only be fair considering. Then again he hadn't shown up for two months and a vibrator could only do so much.

"Sure," You accept and see a smile spread across Michael's face. "My shift ends at 6."

"I'll see you then." He gives you a sloppy kiss on the cheek and it is only after he leaves that you wipe the excess drool from your face.

"We need some help over here!" Someone yells and you quickly head back to your post to get back to work.

"And then she starts yelling at me saying the store gave her the wrong book," You recount the story of today's earlier events to Michael while finishing up the remnants of popcorn stuck in the cheap cardboard box.

It had been a typical date to dinner and then an outdoor movie afterwards, nothing too special. It wasn't bad, but after this it was hard to see Michael as anything more than just a friend, for some reason things just didn't click between the two of you. Or it could've just been your mind sabotaging you, only wanting one man and finding no equal substitutes.

"Sounds like a rough day," Michael offered looking like he didn't know what quite to say and you smiled at the poor boy, he really was trying.

"Well thanks for walking me back," You start to rifle through the small bag you had brought and wondered why all your keys fell to the bottom and found a black hole to hide in. You find them and smile triumphantly. "Tonight's been,"

You never get to fully finish your sentence as Michael moves in to kiss you and soon your senses are overloaded with the smell of popcorn and axe cologne, not a pleasant combination. His teeth bite your bottom lip too hard and when you automatically open your mouth to get away from the pain his tongue slips in, almost suffocating you. It was a terrible kiss but you didn't really have the strength or the heart to tell him to back off.

"I'm sorry," He apologized pulling back and you had to restrain yourself from gulping in the clean air. "That was very rude."

No shit, you wanted to say back but give a small smile in return.

"No problem." You lie. "But I really got to go to bed, see ya."

You quickly open and shut the door, leaning against it, not moving, not breathing until you heard his footsteps walk away and then disappear. You made a mental note to let him down easy sometime tomorrow and started to head to your bedroom to put on Loki's shirt and go to sleep. You only made it a few steps before a hand grabbed your throat and pushed you against the wall.

Your first thought was panic at the unknown assailant as it was too dark to see anything in here. Then you smelled the familiar smell of ice and spice and your body immediately started to calm even though your brain couldn't quite place who it belonged to. However, as you relaxed you realized the hand wasn't choking you, it was just lightly resting there as if to remind you of their presence.

"What did I tell you?" A familiar voice growled. "Other men are not allowed to touch you."

"Loki." You squint through the dark and some of his features start to shine through. His alabaster skin, high cheekbones, strong jaw and jade eyes that were currently glaring at you.

"Now you realize I must kill him, I don't like sharing."

Your mind blanks for a moment, thinking that he was joking about murdering another individual who only kissed you until he started stomping to the door. Oh my, you think, he was really serious. You break out of your frozen position and run after him blocking his way to the door.

"Wait, Loki, don't." Your words come out as fragments and you struggle to come up with an excuse as to why this angry God shouldn't kill him.

"Afraid for your lover?" He hisses at you and you would've pulled his face closer to kiss him if it weren't for his barred teeth that looked ready to bite down hard.

"He's not," You don't even get to finish your excuse as he tries to go for the door again and you again stop him. "Will you stop?"

"Nothing will distract me from killing that man," He says and your mind races before settling on one alternative that might stop him.

"Not even this?" You question and grab him through his leather trousers and he lets out a stuttered breath and freezes. You feel a sense of déjà vu and feel a little happier that he was now in the compromising position. You start to slowly stroke him up and down and feel him member get larger and harder in your hand through the trousers. "Is there nothing I can do?"

"No," He answers but this time the God of Lies didn't sound too sure.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to try harder."

Your hands quickly unlace his breeches and you mentally pat yourself on the back for not fumbling or messing up. Soon his pants drop and you notice that he once again has gone commando. Before he can utter another word you drop to your knees and take him in your mouth.

You were never one for giving head and didn't have much experience in doing the act, but now seeing Loki's face contorted into pure pleasure as his hands grip into your hair and pull you closer, you think you might learn how to perfect the act.

You thought of his cock as a very cold type of lollipop and started sucking and using your tongue to swirl around him. You must have been doing something right as he groaned and lightly thrust into your mouth. Feeling more empowered you begin the pick up the pace and take him in deeper until he hits the back of your throat. You suck a little harder and use your teeth to lightly graze him as you go up and down. You grow wetter as his cock continues to slid in and out of your pale lips and couldn't resist sneaking one of your hands down and started fingering yourself.

His hand grips your hair tighter and you knew that he was close. Wanting to bring him to edge like he did to you that first night in the kitchen you pick up your pace again and used your remaining hand to help stroke whatever wouldn't fit in your mouth. It was only after a very light bit on his cock that he suddenly thrust harshly into your mouth with his cool seed following after. You swallowed it all and couldn't help but notice the minty taste it left behind, interesting.

He drags you back up to your feet and you only whimper slightly as your hand that was working on you slipped out. The complaint was completely forgotten as he pulls you into a harsh kiss. He nips lightly at your lip, almost teasingly, and you quickly grant him access. Your eyes roll back into your head as he tastes himself on your tongue and you pull him even closer, loving the feel of his chest slammed up against your breasts.

"Bedroom?" You ask the same question and hope for the same response.

"No." He answers and you frown when you notice him unbuttoning your jeans and pulling those and your panties down. "Too far away."

You never did get too question him about that when he suddenly turned you and backed you into the wall, lifted you up and thrust into you. Your legs wrap around his waist and you find that the wall works just as well.

He wastes no time thrusting into you and your hands place themselves on his shoulders to shift and get a better angle. Your back is pressed into the cold wall and it is rather unpleasant but what Loki is doing to your front makes up for it. If you had a sore back in the morning who really gave a damn. You started moaning wantonly and wondered how he was able to emit such noises from you from a simple thrust here and there.

You bite down on your lip, not wanting to be too loud in the hall by the door knowing that this was the place where the sound carried the most and you rather not have your neighbors being fucked by this glorious man. Soon the only noise that sounded throughout the room was your skin slapping together and that just made you want to moan out all the more.

"Why so quiet pet?" He had started using that nickname again.

"People, can hear easily," Your words didn't really seem to make any sense but at the moment you were having a hard time remembering your own name. After that statement he grabbed your breast and palmed it roughly even though it was still hidden behind your shirt and bra as he had not taken the time to take those off. "Loki." You gasp out and scratch his back through his shining emerald coat.

"But I want them to hear," He said in your ear and lightly nipped at it. "I want them to know that it's me fucking you, I want them to know that no other man can make you writhe and moan the way I do."

After that statement he ripped off your shirt and bra and never slowing his rapid pace leaned down and took one of your nipples in your mouth and started sucking it. You weren't able to keep quiet and cried out at the new sensation, arching your back so your breast would go further in his mouth. And if that wasn't enough he managed to get one hand free and start flicking your clit in time with his plunging.

It was too much and not enough at the same time.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," You gasp out and had a hard time containing yourself as all the pleasure from multiple areas intensified even more.

"I suppose that would be correct, but please darling, just say Loki." You could feel him grin against your breast and with one last little nip on the bud you felt yourself tense and then all the pleasure that had been building up be released.

You rocked against his body and it only took a few more thrusts for him to cum in you as well. He moaned out your name as he still kept thrusting into you but started to slow his pace so both your hearts could slow down.

A few moments later your heart had returned to its normal pace and there was a nice sheen of sweat coating your body from the previous activity. The one thing that hadn't changed was that you were still pressed against the wall and Loki's cock was still in you which made thinking a little difficult to do.

Loki started kissing all across your chest, collarbones, arms, neck, anywhere his lips could reach while still remaining inside you and you felt the pressure begin once more and resisted rocking against him. For now at least.

"Now the next time that poor boy tries to fuck you, you'll only think of me." He kisses your neck and it takes you a few moments to process what he just said.

"Next time he fucks me?" You ask and his jade eyes glance up at you and you begin to laugh. Your laughs are cut short as he slowly moves inside you and you moan instead feeling that he was getting hard again.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" His lips are so very close now.

"We never slept together, this was more of a pity date and I need to get fucked by an actual person date more than anything." You answer and his eyes perk up at the answer while his face remains neutral.

"So you never slept together?" He asks and you shake your head no and he starts kissing your neck again. "And that kiss?"

"I was debating on using bleach when I got back in, it was awful, not nearly as good as you." You draw his lips closer and only have time for one long lingering kiss before he pulls back and smirks at you.

"No one's nearly as good as me." He gives you another long kiss and you want to continue it but he pulls back again. "What did you mean that you needed to get fucked by an _actual _person?"

"A vibrator can only do so much." His eyes darken at that and you think that he's thinking about all the toys you might have and might use while thinking of him.

"I'd like to see you use them sometime," He murmurs and you now feel that he is completely hard in you again.

"I'll make sure to put on a show," You breathe out and give him a long kiss that made both of you want more and slowly lift yourself up and down on him and you both moan out at the sensation. "Now can we go to the bedroom?"

"Anything my pet wishes."


End file.
